


Homebound

by The_Purple_Gryphon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fan session, Homestuck - Freeform, Sgrub Fan Session (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Purple_Gryphon/pseuds/The_Purple_Gryphon
Summary: Fan session with a set of 12 horrible trolls :P
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Copassi** is a dark, gray planet on which trolls live and a colony planet of the trolls' interstellar empire. The planet exists in a universe separate to that which contains Earth. It has two moons, one Green, and the other Pink. The Solar system is located in an unknown galaxy. **Copassi's** sunlight is so intense most creatures on the planet, including trolls, can't withstand it, preferring night and shady places; looking directly into the sun causes instant blindness and with the occasional acid rain makes this planet just a horrible hellscape.  
 **Copassi** is one of the homeworlds of the Troll race; a species of grey-skinned orange-horned humanoid aliens. While adult trolls live on planet, it is inhabited mostly by the young, the adults of the species often go offworld conquering planets for the Alternian Empire.

* * *

Well the sun is setting upon the world and soon life will bloom once again.  
As soon as the sun vanishes behind the horizon trolls start heading out to start their day, either meeting up with friends, work and other business or just chilling.

> _> Introduce yourself?_   
>  _Your name is.... Bumkin holemunch_   
>  _The fuck kind of name is that? are you trying to mock me? **TRY AGAIN!**_   
>  _> Demiza Hertiz_

Your name is **DEMIZA HERTIZ**  
You live in a hole in the ground? yes your hive is buried, dug out by your lusus when he took you in; your hive is in between the sea and a forest as you do not really belong in either, a short walk away is a small town luckily.  
Your daily routine is boring as shit, having to go hunt for your hides which you require for leatherworking, on the off chance you feel like it you might as well gather some wood for carpentry.  
At the end of the day or when you seem stressed, your psionics might get the better of you requiring you to discharge into batteries which you use as a backup power supply for the hive.  
You have a few friends, some call you cold or hard to approach but the real friends know you're honestly caring.  
Your trollian is _sadisticTurmoil_ and _ya talk literally without really expressing yerself..and thats about it if ya catch my drift.._

  
_What will you do?_

Yawn apparently. She just woke up in her coon and was being quite lazy about it, there was no real major reason to get out the coon until...  
Monte; her lusus came into her room and made a bunch of noise attempting to stir her awake.


	2. What a Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates; Med school is annoying and eats up my time. Hope you enjoy this ^^;

A purpleblood is dealing with something interesting in town, as a higher caste you have to uphold that as well and after having a lowblood bump into you, well you have to get some due diligence.

  
Your name is Adomar Klanka, a highblood with a interesting quirk; two different eye colors but that binds well with the fact you also have two personalities and right about now you are halfway busy beating the shit out of some bronze for attempting to rob you.

In the distance he sees a familiar face and stops beating the poor lowblood.  
“Well shit, what brings your fucking sorry ass out of your hive?” Adomar asked from said figure.  
“Now now, do not judge me too harshly, I have my need to leave my hive as well, Though it seems that you hardly even need to do anything to beat the living shit out of anyone.” the teal snickered.  
“Ugh like I need you fucking telling me what I cannot or can do, don’t you got some other fucking things to do? like I don’t know, stalk some lowblood for potential fuck buddies?” Adomar shot back.  
“Surely you must think higher about me than that, but I do have some things on the pyre, plans and ideas to sync and projects to link.” the teal replied almost in sing-songy fashion.  
Adomar made a face and left without so much as a goodbye, fuck that teal and whatever he is made of.

Who is that teal then? Well…

Your name is Oralan Visgam, truly not even worth anyone’s time or effort, you come over as a teal though your bloodcolor is unknown to most, by all books you would be counted as a mutant due to the lighter than teal hue you possess; Mint is what you are.

Oralan is left snickering to himself as he glanced down at the beat-up bronze “Poor little thing, took quite the swing, now let’s just end this thing.” and without remorse, a quick flick of the wrist, Oralan had thrown his combat knife into the skull of the bronzeblood, killing them instantly.

He walked over, bend slightly to yank the knife out and proceeds to clean it. Other nearby trolls don’t say anything, simply going about their business as not to attract the ire of him, let alone the purple, who might be still in the area. After cleaning the blade, he would throw the paper onto the body with a huff of annoyance “Now then, let’s see if I can find some grub, got a delivery at some point coming-“ checks his palmhusk for the time “Still got about 2 hours, ugh, take out it is.” and he began heading deeper into town.

Somewhere deeper in town in the wealthier parts; if you can call it that.  
Two trolls are sitting on a terrace outside a café…  
“And I had told you, you should be more CAREFUL when you go out on your own, do you not LISTEN to things I tell you, what if someone had trollnapped you? then what?!” the stronger voice coming from the Indigo.  
The other sighs “B-but you know i-I can fend for m-myself! N-nobody would attack me!” the violet said.  
“Oh? and how have you made that estimation? simply cause you are a HIGHBLOOD does not make you invulnerable to REBEL scum who would jump at the occasion to attack you.” the indigo shot back.  
“Well m-maybe you should act more k-kindly to others and t-they might even r-respect you, instead of f-fearing you for s-speaking the truth, you know I d-dislike the hemo stuff.” Now the violet is kind of flustered.  
“Enough of you Mil, you will act like your CASTE dictates!” the indigo snapped back and the conversation stopped, the two continued their little teatime.  
  
Let me introduce you to Milrio Tremei, the violet and Urriok Profek, the indigo. The two of them were out to celebrate their 5th sweep together as moirails, truly a horrible day to spend it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is a short start for a long project and i hope you'll enjoy it ^w^


End file.
